Amethyst's Welcoming Home (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for Amethyst's Welcoming Home. Narrator: A war was raging when Nightmare Moon was launching a full-scale assault on Earth, Until Twilight Sparkle and her friends finally defeated her as the war was over. But then, Ivan Ooze laughs evilly as he returns to gain his revenge on the Power Rangers. Only our heroes can find a way to stop Ivan Ooze and his evil plan, For they are Power Rangers Harmony Force. In the glorious morning, Professor Utonium received a message from his wife, Amethyst. Professor Utonium: Hello, Amethyst. How is your trip going? Amethyst Utonium: Wonderful, Drake. I'm done with my decades of my moon trip, I'm returning home. Professor Utonium: You can't be serious! Amethyst Utonium: I am serious, Drake. I'm ready to come home and see my little Kenny again. Professor Utonium: That's great news, I sure can't wait for you to come home. Amethyst Utonium: Me too, Dear. I'll see you then, Bye bye. Blossom: Who was it, Professor? Professor Utonium: Girls, Boys, It was your mother, Amethyst. She's coming home after years of her moon trip. Ken Utonium: For real, Dad? Professor Utonium: Yes, Ken. Brick: That's terrific news! Talking Dog: How wonderful! Ken Utonium: I really missed my mom so much. Professor Utonium: Me too, Son. At Ivan Ooze's Lair, Prince Vrak gathered Prince Vekar and Prince Olympius for revenge. Prince Vrak: Brace yourselves, For we are about to destroy the Harmony Force Rangers for the destruction of my father, Emperor Mavro and Queen Bansheera. Prince Olympius: You forget, Vrak. Ivan Ooze started this alliance for our revenge, We must take it up with him. Soon, They came to see Ivan Ooze. Prince Vekar: We're ready to carry on your plan, Ivan Ooze. Ivan Ooze: Fine by me, Vekar. You three do whatever it takes for your revenge. Professor Cog, Is the new beast ready? Professor Cog: It is indeed, My lord. Wrench: Meet Chemical Creep. Chemical Creep: What is your command, Master? Ivan Ooze: Go with Vrak, Vekar and Olympius to destroy the Power Rangers along with the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys. I'm getting tired of them winning many times already. Prince Olympius: We won't disappoint you, Ivan. And I swear my vengeance for my mother's destruction. Prince Vekar: And they will pay for destroying our father. Prince Vrak: They will soon enough, Big Brother. All in good times. Later, Aikko called Mary Bell on her compact while Pinkie Pie prepares the Welcoming Party for Amethyst. Aikko: (holding the Compact and press two buttons and call Mary Bell) Hello, Mary Bell. Mary Bell: Hi, Aikko! What's all the ruckus? Aikko: Amethyst Utonium is returning from her longest moon trip, Are you getting your family and friends ready? Mary Bell: I sure am, We wouldn't miss it for the world. Aikko: Great, See you then. Then, Aikko sends invitations to all the friends of the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys from Townsville. Pinkie Pie: I sure can't wait to meet Mrs. Utonium. Rainbow Dash: Neither can we. Spike: Are you excited, Ururun? Ururun: I sure am, Spike. Just then, All of their good friends from Midway Elementary School of the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys arrived for the welcoming party. Blossom: Hello, Everyone. Bullet: Thank you all for coming. Burpy: Glad you could make it. Bliss: We've got treats ready. Brick: Welcome to the CPA Lab. Barrel: And look who else is here. Jared Shapiro: Hi, Blossom. Thank you for inviting me and the others for the party. Blossom: We're just glad you could come, Jared. Ace: Okay, Guys. I think it's about time we party, It'll be like no tomorrow. Altogether: Yeah! Meanwhile, Amethyst Utonium landed on the Earth in hopes to see her family again. Amethyst Utonium: I'm back at last, I sure hope I could see my family again. Suddenly, Olympius, Vrak, Vekar and their remaining Armada ambushed her. Prince Olympius: Damaras, Bluefur, Seize her! Amethyst Utonium: (as Damaras and Bluefur detained her) What is all this!? Prince Vekar: You are about to find out! Prince Vark: Now, It's time for phase 2, Olympius. Prince Olympius: Indeed. Back with Twilight Sparkle and her friends, Ken, the Boys and Girls were getting worried about their mother. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Everyone, Let's get everything ready for Amethyst Utonium. Ken Utonium: Where's my mom, Isn't she back yet? Fluttershy: Oh, I hope she isn't lost, Or kidnapped. Starlight Glimmer: Something's not right here. Bubbles: I think you're right, Starlight. Twilight Sparkle: We're gonna have find out, Come on. Blossom: Right behind you, Twilight. Soon, They investigated where Amethyst first landed when Spike found Bluefur's footprints. Spike: Look, I've never seen the biggest footprints before. Twilight Sparkle: I know one thing, It's Bluefur's footprints! Barasia: That means Ivan Ooze might be on to something. Boomer: That's not good. Berry: We've gotta warn the professor. Blaze: I hope he, Ransik, Zordon and the others might know what to do. When they return to the lab, They explained it all to them. Twilight Sparkle: Something must've delayed her return home, Zordon. Zordon: I fear your are correct, Twilight. Behold the viewing globe, Rangers. As they witnessed the viewing globe, They could see Amethyst being held hostage by Olympius and the others. Professor Utonium: Oh, No. Amethyst is in trouble! Talking Dog: That can't be good. Then, Twilight felt determined to safe her from harm. Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, Professor Utonium. We'll get your wife back. It's a promise. Sunset Shimmer: We're with you, Twilight. Barrel: Same here. Buttercup: I'm ready to kick some butts. Bill: Same here. Ken Utonium: Good luck, Guys. At that moment, Olympius, Vrak, Vekar and the others were waiting for the Rangers. Prince Olympius: The Rangers will come for you soon, And we'll be ready for them. Amethyst Utonium: You won't get away with this! Prince Vekar: We shall see. Wouldn't you agree, Little brother? Prince Vrak: Oh, Of course we should, Vekar. Once we destroy the Rangers, The Earth will be ours. Meanwhile, The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys used their x-ray vision to find Amethyst. Twilight Sparkle: See anything? Blossom: There's our Mom! Brick: And there are Olympius and the others waiting for us! Bunny: We gotta help her! Bull: Let's go save Amethyst! Rarity: Right! Mirage: Come on, We have to hurry! As the reached where Olympius and his company are, Chemical Creep was ready to fight. Twilight Sparkle: Game's over, Olympius! Prince Olympius: Ah, Right on time. Bubbles: Let Amethyst Go! Prince Olympius: If you want her, Come and get her pass the remaining Armada and Chemical Creep! Chemical Creep: Time to creep in front of you, Rangers! Twilight Sparkle: Let's take down the creep. Starlight Glimmer: You got it, Twilight. Blossom: Alright. Brick: It's showtime. Twilight Sparkle: It's Morphin' Time! The Harmony Force Rangers: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdome Power, Energize! Spike: Honor Power, Unite! Starlight Glimmer: Equality Power, Arise! Mirage: Passionate Power, Unite! The Harmony Force Rangers Morphing sequence begins. Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honesty! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom! Spike: Honor! Starlight Glimmer: Equality! Mirage: Passionate! Altogether: Harmony Begin, Our Power Within! Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Harmony Force Symbol appears. Chemical Creep: Oozemen, Tengu Warriors, Rise! Twilight Sparkle: Come on, Rangers! Blossom: Come on, Girls! Brick: Come on, Boys! Let's do this! Altogether: Right! Then, The battle begins as the Rangers fought off the Oozemen and Tengu Warriors. Prince Olympius: Vrak, Vekar, Guard the prisoner! Prince Vrak: Yes, Olympius. Prince Vekar: Our Pleasure. (to his lackeys) Don't let them come anywhere near the prisoner! Damaras: Yes, Prince Vekar. Blossom: What's the plan now, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Blossom, Brick, Gather your siblings to save your mother while we hold them off. Blossom: Okay! Brick: You got it! Prince Olympius: We have a score to settle, Twilight Sparkle. You're the cause of my suffering for destroying my mother! And I promise you this, You will pay dearly! Twilight Sparkle: We'll see about that, Olympius! Just as Twilight fought off Olympius, Sunset and Starlight fought off Vrak and Vekar. Prince Vrak: When we're through with you Rangers, Our father will be avenged! Sunset Shimmer: Then come at us, Vrak! Starlight Glimmer: Unless you and Vekar are too chicken! Prince Vekar: Alright, You two ask for it! Chemical Creep: Things are getting a bit creepy around here! Twilight Sparkle: Come on, Guys. Let's take him down! The Harmony Force Ranger: Fusion Ranger Mode, Ninja Steel! Power Star, Lock In! Ready! Ninja Spin! At last, They've transformed into their Ninja Steel Fusion Ranger Mode. Twilight Sparkle: Power of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Red Harmony Fusion Ranger! Pinkie Pie: Stealth of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Blue Harmony Fusion Ranger! Fluttershy: Strength of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Yellow Harmony Fusion Ranger! Starlight Glimmer: Spirit of the Ninja! Ninja Steel White Harmony Fusion Ranger! Rarity: Speed of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Pink Harmony Fusion Ranger! Spike: Rhythm of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Gold Harmony Fusion Ranger! Applejack: Heart of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Green Harmony Fusion Ranger! Sunset Shimmer: Power of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Gold Red Harmony Fusion Ranger! Rainbow Dash: Power of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Silver Red Harmony Fusion Ranger! Mirage: Power and Rhythm of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Red and Gold Harmony Fusion Ranger! Altogether: Ninja Ranger, Fear No Danger! Harmony Fusion Rangers Ninja Steel! The Harmony Force and Ninja Steel Fusion Symbol appears as they continue their attack. Chemical Creep: Come one, Show me what you've got! Twilight Sparkle: You ask for it, Chemical Creep! Ninja Steel Blade! Spike: Rockstorm Guitar! Altogether: Elemental Ninja Attack! Then, They attacked Chemical Creep many times. Chemical Creep: That really slice my day! Boomer: That was a lot of Oozemen to take down! Butch: Not to mention those Tengu Warriors! Blaze: They drive me crazy! Bubbles: You said it! Buttercup: Come on, Let's give our friends a hand! Bloom: You got it, Bubbles! At last, The Rangers, the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys fought Chemical Creep once more. Chemical Creep: Three groups against one, That's not fair! Mirage: Fair is Fair, Chemical Creep! Twilight Sparkle: Ninja Star Blade! Spike: Rockstorm Guitar! Altogether: Final Attack! With a flew slashes, Chemical Creep was brought down and exploded. Prince Olympius: You may have won your match, Harmony Force Rangers. But soon, You're about to get what's coming to you all! And then, Olympius and the others disappeared as Klank and Orbius came. Klank: Aroond, An' aroond, An' awa' ye go! Orbus: Better scare the Creeps out of the Rangers! With lots of ooze, Chemical Creep got bigger and badder. Chemical Creep: (laughs evilly) Bigger and Creepier! Twilight Sparkle: Blossom, Brick, Are you two thinking what I'm thinking? Blossom: We sure do, Twilight. Brick: Time to unleash our Ultrazord and Dynamos! The Harmony Force Rangers: Ultimate Harmony Zord Summoning, Activate! Then, All the Harmony Zords and the Dynamos came just in time. The Harmony Force Rangers: Zords, Combine! At last, The Zords combined into the Elemental Ultrazord. The Harmony Force Rangers: Elemental Ultrazord, Ready! Then, The Ultrazord and the Dynamos begin their fight. Chemical Creep: Why can't you let me do some creeping about! Twilight Sparkle: Let's put an end to this creep for good! Blossom: You got it, Twilight! Brick: Engaging Double Dynamo Punch! As the Dynamos took down Chemical Creep, The Ultrazord was charged up. Twilight Sparkle: Elemental Ultrazord Saber! The Harmony Force Rangers: Final Rainbow Slash! Chemical Creep: (screamed and exploded) Twilight Sparkle: Harmony Wins, Evil Loses! Buttercup, Bullet and Bloom: Alright! Butch, Barrel and Blaze: Yeah! Spike: We've won! Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash: Right on! As soon as they came back, There was a surprise for Amethyst Utonium. Amethyst Utonium: (with a blindfold on) Girls, Boys, What is going on? Blossom: You'll see, Amethyst. It's a surprise. Brick: (winks at the professor who winks back) As Amethyst took off the blind fold, The lights flickered. Everyone: Surprise! Amethyst Utonium: Oh my, What is this?! Jankenman: It's a party for you. Aikko and Mary Bell: Welcome home, Amethyst. Ms. Sara Bellum: Townsville was never the same for your husband without you. Amethyst Utonium: I can hardly believe it! Florida: This is where you belong. Ken Utonium: Mom! Amethyst Utonium: Ken, My sweet boy! (hugged her son) I missed you! Ken Utonium: Dad, Mom's back! Professor Utonium: Welcome back, Hon. Jankenpapa: Isn't this a wonderful celebration? Jankenmama: It certainly is. Ransik: Let's Party! Finally, The celebration has begun for Amethyst's welcoming home party. Robin Snyder: Isn't this a fun party, Mike? Mike Believe: It sure is, Robin. Amethyst Utonium: And truth about Robin and Mike is that their mothers are my sisters. Bubbles: What!? Pinkie Pie: You mean Robin and Mike were the Powerpuff Girls, the Rowdyruff Boys and Ken's cousins? No way! Brick: Far out! Blaze: Didn't see that coming. Robin Sydner: Glad to have been your cousins, Ken. Ken Utonium: Thanks, Robin. Same goes to you and Mike. Mike Believe: Thanks. So, Everyone laughed happily and they have party like there is no tomorrow. The End Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225